Pain Pain Go Away (never come another day)
by reauvafs
Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #2: Nightmare] Untuk orang yang sudah berusaha hidup sebegini kuatnya, Oda tidak mengharapkan hal lain selain itu.


Title: Pain Pain Go Away (never come another day)

Rated: T

Character(s): Oda S, Akutagawa R

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #2: Nightmare] Untuk orang yang sudah berusaha hidup sebegini kuatnya, Oda tidak mengharapkan hal lain selain itu.

**Warning(s): Beast AU, Akutagawa personality based from Beast AU, pun intended in the title im not sorry**

* * *

Langit cerah sangat mendukung suasana di jalanan setapak ini. Akutagawa menggenggam keranjang bekal yang pita merahnya menjaga isinya agar tidak tumpah ruah keluar. Pohon-pohon berjejer berusaha melindunginya dari sinar mentari yang tidak terlalu panas di pertengahan Maret itu.

Senandung nada yang bukan berasal darinya memberi kenyamanan tersendiri pada Akutagawa. Suara jernih nan lembut itu terdengar sempurna di telinganya. Akutagawa memang tidak tahu banyak lagu, tapi ia yakin sekali nada tersebut menyiratkan kesenangan tiada tara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pain Pain Go Away (never come another day)**

Orang yang memanjakan Akutagawa dengan suara indah itu adalah seorang gadis muda yang murnya tidak lebih tua darinya. _Dress_ putih sepanjang lutut dan sepatu hak sewarna digunakan sang gadis. Akutagawa sempat bertanya-tanya apa tidak melelahkan berjalan di jalanan panjang ini mengenakan benda menusuk kaki itu? Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah, karena sang gadis tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

Mereka berencana untuk makan bekal bersama. Banyak orang bilang di ujung jalan terdapat air terjun yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Sejujurnya Akutagawa tidak begitu peduli pada fenomena seperti itu, tapi gadis ini—gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang ini—sudah menghabiskan waktu pagi-pagi buta untuk membuatkan bekal Akutagawa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang detektif sepertinya menolak kebaikan hatinya?

_Toh sekarang libur_, Akutagawa bergumam sendiri. Agensi tempatnya bekerja memberinya hari libur khusus di hari ini karena rumor dirinya diajak kencan oleh seorang wanita sudah menyebar di seluruh bagian kantor. Semburat merah di wajah dan penolakan keras yang hendak dikeluarkannya tak digubris oleh satupun orang di sana; Tanizaki yang biasa memihaknya pun sekarang juga ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti selama mereka berjalan. Akutagawa sibuk memikirkan makanan macam apa yang bersembunyi dibalik keranjang lucu ini sedangkan sang gadis masih terus melantunkan nada lagu yang membawa Akutagawa pada ketenangan. Keheningan terasa harmonis di sekitar mereka dan itu membuatnya tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengiyakan ajakan sang gadis.

Ternyata rumor tersebut benar. Air terjun besar dengan kelopak bunga sakura dialirannya menyapa mereka berdua saat mereka sampai diujung. Setelah mencari posisi terbaik untuk memakan bekal, Akutagawa menggunakan Rashoumon dari mantel coklatnya sebagai karpet untuk mereka berdua duduki.

Sang gadis nampak enggan menjadikan sang _monster _sebagai alas, namun saat melihat Akutagawa yang _masa bodoh_ dan duduk rapih di atasnya, ia mulai mengikuti. Kedua tangan mungil sang gadis membuka ikatan pita dan perlahan isi keranjang terlihat. Tiga rangkap _sandwich_ dan termos tembus pandang berisikan teh hitam sudah cukup mengocok perut Akutagawa.

Ia belum makan sejak pagi. Paman penjual kare di bawah tidak memberikannya makan pagi karena anak-anak menyebarkan omong kosong tentang kencan ini. _Makanlah bekal buatannya dengan perut kosong dan cermatilah setiap cinta di dalamnya, _begitu ucap si paman yang wajahnya gembira karena ada anak bujang kesayangannya mencoba melepas status kesendiriannya.

Hampir saja suara perutnya berbunyi. Jika Rashoumon tidak mengalihkan perhatian dengan menepuk pundak sang gadis, Akutagawa tidak tahu harus memasang wajah bagaimana dihadapannya. Adalah hal memalukan jika pria segitu berharapnya pada makanan, kan?

Tapi mungkin gadis manis ini tahu tipu muslihat yang dilancarkan Akutagawa. Ia tertawa kecil, semburat merah sedikit tampak pada wajah tirus namun menawan miliknya, sembari berkata '_tidak perlu ditutupi, kok'_.

Akutagawa berdehem, rasa malunya meledak-ledak dalam hati tapi wajah datarnya masih ia pertahankan. Si gadis menyadari interaksi mereka akan tersendat jika ia menekan Akutagawa jadi ia mulai mengajaknya makan _sandwich _bersama.

Terdapat irisan ara di dalam rotinya. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui kegilaan Akutagawa pada buah istimewa ini, paling hanya Ranpo yang geram melihat kebencian tak berdasarnya terhadap jeruk mandarin yang menyarankan anggota agensi lain untuk mulai menyediakan buah ara sebagai pelipur lara.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali ke sini." Sang gadis menghentikan lamunannya. Dari kejauhan, Akutagawa sadar ia sedang memakan roti isi telur. "Air terjunnya deras sekali."

"Memangnya kau baru pertama kali lihat air terjun?" sudah kebiasaan Akutagawa untuk melemparkan ucapan yang menurutnya paling benar pada siapapun, tidak terkecuali pada gadis ini. "Semuanya memang sederas ini, kok."

"Tempatku tinggal dulu penuh debu tebal." Tidak ada kekesalan terpancar darinya. "Aku sering batuk-batuk setiap kali keluar di siang hari."

Mungkin Akutagawa harus membawanya ke dokter Yosano. Efek jangka panjang bagi orang yang menghirup udara kotor dapat menyebabkan kerusakan fungsi organ terutama paru-paru. Mungkin juga ia perlu memberikannya masker untuk berjaga-jaga.

Akutagawa membalasnya. "Kalau begitu jangan sering-sering keluar, apalagi saat banyak kendaraan lewat."

"Tapi aku harus cari makanan." Wajahnya nampak bingung.

"Beli persediaan makanan untuk beberapa waktu. Yang penting jangan sering keluar jika itu tidak penting."

"Bagaimana jika aku kehabisan uang dan harus mencarinya juga di luar?"

Kerutan di dahi Akutagawa muncul duluan sebelum sikap menceramahi orangnya keluar. "Kau itu apa saja dibuat sulit. Kalau begitu datang saja ke restoran Freedom. Letaknya dekat kantor agensi yang tadi kau datangi. Pesan saja apa yang kau mau. Bilang pada paman penjualnya kalau biaya makanmu dibayari olehku."

Salah satu tangan si gadis menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan tawa, kali ini suara tawanya berusaha ditahannya. "Ma-maaf… aku tidak seserius itu.."

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja." Akutagawa telah selesai melahap_ sandwich_ miliknya. Sekarang ia meraih gelas dan menuangkan teh hitam ke sana. "Aku mengerti keadaan yang kau jelaskan itu karena—" _aku juga pernah begitu._

Ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung bersamaan dengan dirinya menyesap teh. Sang gadis tidak menunggu lanjutan yang pasti tidak akan dikeluarkannya, ia juga mengambil gelas dan menikmati tehnya. "Perasaanmu yang begitu… mungkin tersampaikan, ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang gadis menggeleng. Ia meletakkan gelas kosong miliknya ke dalam keranjang. "Bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku makan di sini."

Akutagawa menoleh ke samping, tidak mau terlihat bodoh dengan matanya yang terkesima melihat senyuman tulus darinya. Sepertinya penyakit kaku Kunikida sudah menjangkitnya. "Sama-sama."

"Kalau tehnya sudah habis, ayo kita pergi mengerjakan misi."

_Misi?_

"Misi apa?" tanda tanya besar memenuhi Akutagawa.

Buru-buru si gadis berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Barusan Bos memberi kita tugas."

"Bos siapa?" Akutagawa adalah bagian dari agensi. Sosok direktur Fukuzawa tidak pernah mendapat predikat Bos layaknya pemilik kasta tertinggi.

_Ada yang aneh pada orang ini._

"Kau lupa?"

"Cara bicaramu tidak jelas. Berhenti membuatku bingung. Apa maksudmu denganku yang lupa?" Rashoumon sudah bersiap di belakang punggungnya untuk menyerang jikalau sang gadis adalah musuh.

Dari deduksi singkatnya, ada kemungkinan ia adalah bagian dari organisasi itu. Organisasi yang terkenal akan kekejamannya, organisasi yang mengabdikan Bosnya bagai raja, organisasi yang sudah—

Memisahkan Akutagawa dengan adiknya.

"Sekarang pun kita baru saja menyelesaikan misi." Sang gadis menunjuk sesuatu di samping Akutagawa. "Bos bilang tugas kita lancar maka dari itu ia memberikan kita misi baru."

Akutagawa langsung mengecek arah yang ditunjukkan gadis itu dan menemukan beberapa orang tak dikenalnya terbaring di sana. Air terjun penuh kelopak bunga sakura pun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pohon tinggi menjulang dengan orang tertusuk batang runcingnya. Darah segar menetes dari sana dan nyaris diserap Rashoumon yang masih menjadi karpet.

Sekejap Akutagawa melompat mundur, memasukkan Rashoumon ke dalam mantelnya lagi. Sang gadis yang sudah memprediksi gerakan seperti itu pun tertawa keras. Beda dengan tawa malu-malunya barusan, kali ini yang terdengar hanyalah tawa kegilaan layaknya _monster._

"Sepertinya karena sudah lama absen tidak membunuh, kau jadi sedikit bingung, ya?" Akutagawa terkejut saat pakaian gadis itu berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Tak ada _dress _putih tulang dan_ heels_ serupa, yang ada sekarang hanyalah baju serba gelap sewarna rambutnya. Tunggu, rambutnya pun kini tidak lagi terurai, ia mengikatnya asal-asalan sehingga terlihat jabrik di mata Akutagawa.

"Sepertinya kau salah mengenaliku sebagai mafia bodoh yang suka membunuh orang." Rashoumon menerobos cepat ke arah musuh tuannya dengan niatan mengikatnya sehingga tidak berbuat macam-macam, tapi sang gadis menangkis _monster_ coklat itu dengan pisau ganda miliknya.

"Aku tidak salah mengenalimu. Kau Akutagawa, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dari Port Mafia." Tidak ada kebohongan dari pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku memang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke." Rashoumon ia tarik kembali untuk persiapan serangan selanjutnya. "Tapi aku dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata!"

"Oh, ya?" senyum sinis terulas di wajah cantik itu. "Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan kenapa Rashoumon _**kesayanganmu**_ sekarang menusuk orang?"

Kepanikan menguasai Akutagawa saat dirinya menyadari pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi jubah hitam gelap. Rashoumon telah berganti warna menjadi hitam, ia berevolusi menjadi duri-duri tajam yang menusuk mayat disekitar Akutagawa. Segera ia melepas tusukan tersebut dan melompat mundur sekali lagi. _Apa mungkin gadis ini pengguna kekuatan ilusi?_

"A-Akutagawa…_san_." Rintihan terdengar dari belakangnya dan Akutagawa menyadari itu adalah Kenji. "La-lari…"

"Miyazawa-_san_?" suaranya tercekat, tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada rekannya di sini. Akutagawa yakin sekali tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengikuti mereka berdua, lalu kenapa—

Akutagawa mematung saat pikirannya buntu karena kekacauan ini memuncak setelah seseorang yang dikenalnya baik berdiri di dekat sang gadis. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang ditujukan pada orang dihadapannya.

"Oda-_senpai_?" dengan langkah kecil, ia berusaha mencapai sosok mentornya. "Kenapa kau di si—"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, _monster_."

_Monster._

_Monster._

_**Monster.**_

"Aku? _Monster_?" Akutagawa berhenti di tengah-tengah, tidak percaya akan mendengar ucapan menusuk begitu.

"Anjing Port Mafia sepertimu mau apa padaku?" Oda mendongak ke atas, matanya menatap jijik muridnya. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'Oda-senpai'. Tidak ada alasan bagi musuh memanggilku begitu."

"Tu-tunggu, Oda-_senpai_," suara putus asa keluar dari mulutnya. "kau salah mengiraku sebagai _pria mantel hitam_ itu?"

"Kau dan dia sama saja." Tidak ada belas kasihan pada ucapan tersebut. "Sama-sama _monster_ yang hanya tahu membunuh sebagai alasan hidup. Konyol sekali."

"Kau salah!"

"Kau yang selama ini salah paham." Sang gadis menginterupsi obrolan mereka. "Kau tidak menyadari kalau itulah warnamu yang sebenarnya. _Monster _yang haus darah. Tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarmu dan selalu memangsa layaknya anjing liar."

"Aku bukan _mons_—" mendadak Akutagawa terjatuh. Perutnya terasa panas sekali dan kepalanya pusing. "Apa—"

"Dan kau masih bodoh seperti dulu." Sang gadis menghampiri Akutagawa hingga tepat ke depannys. Tangan mungil itu mengelus kepala Akutagawa. "Bukankah anjing yang tak punya akal akan masuk ke lubang yang sama, _**Nii-sama**_?"

"Kau… Gin…" Akutagawa berusaha meraih tangan yang masih menyentuh kepalanya itu, namun sayang Gin menepis kasar tangan gemetarnya.

"_Monster_ sepertimu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku. Tidak akan."

"Gin… Oda-_senpai_…" _maaf._

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu, _monster_." Oda berbalik, ia pergi menjauh dari tempat Akutagawa berbarinng sekarang. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu."

_Tunggu!_

"Aku… mungkin _monster_…" pengakuan itu terasa pahit baginya. "tapi aku… benar-benar ingin Gin kembali dan kau—"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah jadi _monster_ dan mati." Gin memotong ucapannya. "Orang seperti kami tidak butuh orang yang melupakan dirinya manusia dan memilih jadi _monster_."

Kemudian Gin mengikuti Oda pergi meninggalkannya. Akutagawa menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Kenji yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, mungkin mati. Tangan payahnya masih berusaha menggapai mereka berdua—Rashoumon tidak bisa muncul sedikitpun—tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Pandangannya menjadi gelap. Bau darah dan teriakan orang-orang yang memanggilnya _monster _menjadi pengantarnya ke dalam jurang kegelapan tak berdasar.

* * *

"Aku…!" sebuah suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya mencapai telinganya. Akutagawa memperkuat pendengarannya. "Akuta…!"

_Akutagawa!_

_(Suara itu, suara penuh kekhawatiran dan simpati itu… Oda!)_

Akutagawa memaksakan diri membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Oda memegangi tangannya. Di belakang pria itu terdapat beberapa anak yang mengamatinya.

Tatapan banyak orang yang menilainya dari kejauhan membuat ketakutannya menjadi-jadi. Ia bangkit dari kasur. "Aku… _monster_! Maaf, Oda-_senpai_, maaf. Gin! Gin pergi! Harusnya aku saja yang mati!"

"Akutagawa."

"_Monster_ sepertiku lebih baik mati saja! Apa bedanya aku dengan pria mantel hitam itu?! Gin pergi karena aku _monster_. Aku tahu itu sejak dulu!"

"Akutagawa, sadarlah."

"Tempatku memang di Nadir, aku seharusnya mati saja dibunuh preman bodoh itu dan tidak pernah ditemukan olehmu! Gin lebih berhak hidup di sini daripada a—"

Sebuah tamparan melesat cepat ke pipi kanan Akutagawa. Pemuda itu menghentikan rentetan sumpah serapahnya ketika rasa sakit mencuat dari sana.

"Oda.. _senpai_?"

"Kau mimpi buruk barusan." Oda menyentuh pundaknya dengan kedua tangan. "Tenangkan dirimu. Aku mau ambil minum dulu supaya kau tenang."

"Aku… _monster_?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau Akutagawa, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Detektif dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

Akutagawa berusaha mencerna ucapan barusan. Oda menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membawa anak-anak lain kembali ke kamarnya dan selanjutnya mengambilkan minuman untuknya.

Segelas air putih dibawanya ke kamar. Akutagawa memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir kasur dan Oda mengikutinya. Minuman itu tidak langsung diberikan, Oda takut dirinya histeris lagi.

"Kau mimpi buruk." Ia mengulanginya lagi. "Sejak tadi kau meneriakan adikmu terus."

Sebuah jawaban tidak bisa diuntai Akutagawa saat itu, tapi ia mengangguk paham pada penjelasan mentornya. Oda menyerahkan gelas tersebut padanya. "Minum ini, suaramu serak karena teriakan barusan."

Dengan cepat Akutagawa menenggaknya. Oda benar, tenggorokannya sangat kering akibat kejadian barusan. Setelah selesai menghabiskannya, ia meletakkan gelas tersebut ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah membuat kegaduhan malam-malam begini." Akutagawa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Sepertinya aku kelelahan karena kerjaan di sawah seharian tadi."

Oda mengiyakan. "Sesekali kau boleh bilang Miyazawa kalau tidak kuat bekerja di sana."

"Aku suka pertanian."

Berusaha menang dari niatan Akutagawa adalah sia-sia jadi Oda membiarkannya kali ini. "Kalau sampai kau mimpi begini lagi, aku yang akan bilang ke Miyazawa."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kok." _Mungkin._

"Siapa yang tahu?" tangan Oda menyentuh kepalanya. Akutagawa sempat merasa ketakutan akan gestur tersebut, tapi ia tahu orang yang kali ini di sampingnya adalah Oda yang asli, Oda yang paling ia sayangi, jadi ia membiarkan tangan itu menyentuhnya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Akutagawa."

"Gin bilang aku _monster_." Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Oda berusaha menginterupsi dengan ucapan menenangkan tapi Akutagawa sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan. "Gin benar-benar mengatakannya saat kami bertemu di markas Port Mafia. Dan tanpa sadar ucapan itu terus mengakar hingga menjadi mimpi _semenyeramkan_ itu.

"Dia bilang selamanya aku adalah _monster_ yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan berada di kegelapan. Dia mempertanyakan kenapa aku tidak menyelamatkannya, membawanya serta, dalam rencanaku untuk membunuh preman pembunuh teman-temanku.

"Dan aku sadar, sadar sekali kalau itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku." Akutagawa memejamkan mata, membayangkan mimpi yang sangat nyata barusan. "Gara-gara kebodohanku itu, Gin harus hidup di bawah naungan Port Mafia. Mungkin dia ingin sekali kabur—tapi pria mantel hitam itu pasti mengekangnya—dan keinginannya hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka. Mungkin dia mengharapkanku datang segera, tapi aku justru terlalu lambat.

"Makanya dia menaruh dendam padaku, makanya dia kabur dariku sampai seka—" mata Akutagawa mengedar ke manapun selain tatapan Oda. Ia takut hal memalukan akan segera keluar jika ia tidak segera mencari objek lain untuk dilihat.

Tapi Oda tidak mempedulikan harga diri tinggi yang dijunjung Akutagawa. Ia buru-buru memeluk sosok rapuh di sebelahnya itu dengan erat. Sesekali tangannya mengusap punggung yang menanggung beban berat tersebut.

"Kau bukan _monster_, Akutagawa." Oda menempatkan dagunya pada kepala anak itu. "Alasan kenapa kau meninggalkan adikmu di belakang adalah karena kau tidak ingin melihatnya mati, melihat dirimu melakukan balas dendam sia-sia dan mati dihadapannya. Kau punya hati dan hati itulah yang membuatmu menjadi manusia seperti sekarang ini."

"Tapi… Gin pergi." Suara seraknya berusaha menguatkan diri. Tangannya membalas pelukan Oda perlahan.

"Dia pasti punya alasan untuk pergi sekarang." Ingin rasanya bagi Oda untuk mengurangi beban yang dipikul pemuda ini. "Kita pasti akan menemukannya. Dan jika sudah ditemukan, kau harus memeluknya seperti yang kulakukan sekarang."

"…kita?"

"Ya." Oda memastikan suaranya cukup meyakinkan. "Kau. Aku. Semua orang di agensi. Anak-anak yang kita rawat bersama. Paman penjual kare di bawah. Semuanya akan membantumu menemukan Gin."

"Bagaimana kalau Gin tidak akan pernah kembali?"

"Bukannya Akutagawa yang kukenal itu selalu percaya diri?" usaha mengembalikan perasaan Akutagawa sedang dicoba olehnya. "Jadi berdirilah kembali. Percayalah kalau adikmu pasti akan kembali dan kau akan selalu siap menyambutnya kapanpun."

Pelukan mereka dilepaskan duluan oleh Akutagawa. "Dan kau."

_Oh_, Oda tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja."

"Oda-_senpai_."

"Ada apa?"

Akutagawa menelan ludahnya, perasaannya bercampur akan permintaannya ini. "Apa kau bisa menemaniku tidur?"

"Takut mimpi lagi?"

"Ya, sedikit." Percuma baginya untuk membesar-besarkan rasa malunya pada pria tersebut. "Tanganmu yang paling manjur untukku tidur lelap."

"Hm, sudah lama ya kita tidak tidur bareng lagi." Oda mengingat terakhir kali hal itu terjadi. "Sepertinya waktu itu saat kau demam dulu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya lagi. Badannya sedikit bergeser, memberi setengah akses bagi Oda untuk tidur di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa membuat kegaduhan lagi kalau tidak segera tidur, lho."

Melihatnya yang telah bersemangat lagi membuat Oda merasa tenang sejenak. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya tidur di sebelah Akutagawa. "Baik, baik."

Oda kembali mengusap punggungnya. Akutagawa memejamkan matanya, ingin kembali tidur dan menyatakan menang dari mimpi buruk barusan. Tidak memakan waktu lebih dari lima menit, Akutagawa sudah tertidur lelap.

Mentornya ikut memejamkan mata setelahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Oda merasa sakit setiap kali Akutagawa mengalami episode mimpi buruk. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali terjadi dan mungkin bukan pula yang terakhir. Akutagawa masih terjebak dalam jiwa '_monster_' yang disematkan adiknya pada dirinya dan bayang-bayang Bos Port Mafia itu masih mengakar kuat pada otaknya sehingga apabila ia terlalu lelah menjalani misi, ia pasti akan dihadapkan pada mimpi buruk macam ini lagi.

Ia berharap dapat mengurangi sedikit beban yang dipikul pemuda berkekuatan Rashoumon ini. Meskipun ia terlihat kuat dan percaya diri terhadap segala sesuatu, Oda tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa Akutagawa adalah pemuda yang masih membutuhkan tuntunan, membutuhkan kasih sayang, membutuhkan kepedulian dari semua orang. Ia memang sudah berusaha menerima segala macam kebaikan dari orang lain, tapi hati bagian terdalamnya masih terpaku pada sosok adiknya yang sekarang berlari jauh darinya.

Oda yakin akan datang hari di mana adiknya kembali padanya, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah kapan? Apakah Akutagawa harus menghadapi seratus mimpi lagi? Atau mungkin besok Gin sudah datang? Atau memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya? Oda tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana lagi caranya menghilangkan ketakutan Akutagawa saat mimpi selanjutnya datang.

Tapi Oda sendiri tahu dirinya tidak boleh bingung. Keberadaannya di sini adalah untuk menjadi penunjuk hidup Akutagawa. Ia ingin membawa Akutagawa yang sudah terjatuh ke neraka terbawah menuju dunia penuh cahaya kebahagiaan. Ia ingin melihat seulas senyum tulus keluar darinya saat adiknya kembali, berharap momen itu ada untuk selamanya, menjadi kenyataan dan bukan ilusi.

Kesadaran Oda semakin memudar seiring pikirannya terus berputar di sekitar kehidupan Akutagawa, tapi ia tahu hal terakhir sebelum kantuk membawanya pergi ke dunia tak terbatas. Sebuah harapan, permohonan, yang ditunjukkan untuk pemuda di sebelahnya yang sudah merasakan neraka dunia dan mencoba mencintai isinya perlahan tapi pasti.

_Semoga Akutagawa bisa jadi orang paling bahagia._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: agshshdbeje giliran day 2 plotnya uda kebayang banget. Ini saya buat bener2 kelar yg day 1 langsung bablas aja bikin sampe kelar wkwkkw

Yang saya tangkep dari Beast AU!Akutagawa versi full version sekarang ini dia itu kalo ngomong blak2an, bahkan mukanya kaya meneriakan 'doya' yang rese gitu wkwk tapi dia masih sama kaya Canon!Akutagawa. Dia canggung, emosional, dan ucapan dari orang penting baginya bakal dia telen bulet2. Untung ada Oda di sini nenangin Akutagawa jadi tu anak masih bisa tidur nyenyak afshdbskbe

Saya butuh konten OdaAku tapi karena gak ada jadi saya yang musti buat konten. Semoga ship ini bermekaran, ya. Beast AU pondasi dasar ship mereka, lho~

Makasih uda baca, semoga terhibur, ya. Semoga saya bisa lanjutin day 3-7~


End file.
